I'm STUCK
by cHieLLe 01
Summary: Sakura loved Neji, her patient suitor,after admitting to herself that Sasuke would never love her.But what if Sasuke told her then that he does? Who is the person she will choose?The one she wanted all along?Or the person she doesn’t want to hurt?
1. Default Chapter

Stuck

Summary: Sakura loved Neji, her patient suitor, after admitting to herself that Sasuke would never love her. But what if Sasuke told her then that he does? Who is the person she will choose? The one she wanted all along? Or the person she doesn't want to hurt?nejisakusasu

* * *

_Italics: thought_

_Italics for Sakura means her inner self_

**Bold:scream**

Normal:normal

* * *

Chapter 1: The Last Glimpse

Sakura then decided.

_I should stop now.

* * *

_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!

Sakura then stumbles searching for her stupid alarm clock in the table beside her.

"**I hate mornings!", **she said out loud. Not knowing that she screamed, she continues lying lazily in her bed when she heard footsteps going up to her room.

"Oops!...", Sakura whispered. _Not again._

Her door banged open.

"**Miss Haruno Sakura! Will you stop yelling like that! Stop acting like a kid! You're already 16 and you're still like that! Aren't you embarrassed of your doings? Get up now. It's already time for school!", **her mom said.

"Hey mom, now you're doing it.", Sakura whispered.

"**Doing what?"**

"I mean, now you're screaming!", a laughing Sakura said while escaping hurriedly from her room down into the bathroom.

_Wahahaha… that was a good one._

_

* * *

_

Sakura closes the bathroom door and look in the mirror.

_Yes. Mom's right. I'm already 16 and still, I'm a kid chasing that oh-so-famous Uchiha. I knew all along that he will never love me. NEVER!_

"Never", Sakura repeated unhappily.

She brushed her hair with her hands. It is long now. She turned around while looking in the mirror. She really is a grown-up now. Her curves are very perfect while matching her perfect pink dress. It is still the same. Just a little shorter. She now wears boots that go with the fashion.

"What's with me that he doesn't like? I want him. Not the guys that lingers around me. Since childhood, I love him with all my heart. I didn't even left something for myself. All the sorrows and the "annoying stuff" he gave and said to me-I don't care. All I know is that I love him. I will always be there for him. Can't he understand that?", Sakura said while stopping her tears from falling.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door. It was her mom.

"Hey Sakura, you have been there for almost half an hour. Aren't you finished yet? You don't want to be late at the first day of school, right?", her mom said.

"Yes mom! Just a minute.", Sakura said. _Great! It's the first day of my fourth year in Konoha high. And I almost forgot.

* * *

_

"**YIPEEEEEEEE!", **Sakura shouted.

It's the first day of school. She wears her helmet and safety accessories after putting on her roller skates well, it is like Sakura in CardCaptor, ya know,I'm also a fan of it . She quickly slides into the road wanting to start the day right. Well, everybody wanted to start it right.

_For me, Haruno Sakura, actually, should start now my life right. _She thought.

The thought made her remember the dream.

"The dream… Oh yeah, I remember, it is like I decided to stop. But stop what?" she asked.

_Loving UCHIHA SASUKE… _

"Great… is that it? Stop loving Sasuke? It's hard. It is not just like that. I love him for almost all my life. I just couldn't stop like that just because a dream told me so.", Sakura whispered to herself.

_You should…

* * *

_

BUMP!

Sakura then tried to stand up after she bumped into a guy. But she couldn't stand though she gave her full effort. She lost her concentrations after struggling to stop her inner self in giving her those thoughts. She didn't even notice that the guy is looking at her straightly until the guy spoke up.

"You alright?"

"Yes. Sorry to bump you."

"Nah, it's okay. It's my fault anyway."

The guy then stretched his hand towards her. Obviously, trying to help her stand up. Sakura, then wanted to know this gentleman so she looked up after reaching the hand.

It was Neji.

_Great! What a day! I'm just thinking of Sasuke and now, you let me bump with Neji..._

"**Neji?",** Sakura said out loud.

Neji looked confused. "aah.. ehh.. why?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for the bump. I'm just thinking about…"

"About what?"

"Nothing"

_Right. I bet she is thinking about Sasuke. I hate Sasuke. Why couldn't she love Sakura? He is too lucky to have her. _Neji thought.

Hyuuga Neji is Sakura's very patient suitor. Everyone in the school all know that Neji likes Sakura since they have met. He is one of the famous guys in the school. There are many fan girls out there, but he falls for Sakura. And he doesn't know why.

"Sakura? Can I walk you into your room?" Neji then asked after noticing the sudden silence.

"Sure.", Sakura answered.

"Uhmm… Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have now a special someone in your heart?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"Why should I? You know it yourself. She is the same and only one person I love."

Sakura blushed.

"Hey, why are you quite?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you are very sweet."

"Really? I guess I'm different like a guy we all know. I really care and love THAT PERSON. He is too dumb not to notice her." Neji said while looking in the corner.

Sakura followed his gaze and was surprised on what she saw.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye on Neji while they both go on their way. Their rooms are in the opposite direction. Before saying goodbye, they both agreed that they will go home together.

"Neji is such a sweet guy. I should have given him a chance. Maybe, I can love him", Sakura said.

_Maybe…_

On the corner on her way to her room, Sakura spotted a familiar figure- a figure that is surrounded by many fan girls. As usual, it is Sasuke.

Their eyes met and for Sakura it is heaven. Sakura is now contented on that. Just a nod or even when their eyes met, she is very happy with that. No more questions to ask. She really loves Sasuke.

Sasuke turns his gaze on the other direction while stepping out from the crowd. He doesn't really like crowds especially when it comes to her fan clubs.

Sakura continued to walk while looking down on the floor.

AND…

Sakura decided.

_I should stop now_.

_That will be my last glimpse._

_Yes…_

_The last glimpse…

* * *

_

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys..! Well, it is my first fic! I'm just a good reader and not a good writer. My friend, who is also a fanfic writer, told me to try it. Here it is, it's not that good but I really did my best… Plz. feel free to review. I would accept anything you will say. Plz. Help me if I need some! Also, you could tell me if I have any mistakes in grammar. I'm not really good in it. Thank you…

Watch out for the next chapter!

* * *


	2. On Her Way Home

Chapter 2: On her way home

Sakura has just arrived from school. She runs into her room and tries to forget what happens on her way home. But she guesses that the events won't get out of her mind. She really didn't expect herself to say those words especially to Neji.

UGGGGGHHHHHH!

"Why did I tell him that?", Sakura said while remembering what happened on their way home.

_FLASHBACK>>>_

_Sakura and Neji together walked into their lockers. Fortunately for Neji, his locker is near to Sakura's._

"_Hey, Sakura."_

"_Uhmm?"_

"_Remember what we agreed on?"_

"_Alright. I promise you that we will go home together."_

"_So, what time do you want to go home?"_

"_It depends on you. Do you have any clubs today?"_

"_None. How about you?"_

"_None also."_

"_Do you want to go home now, Sakura?_

"_I guess we better keep going."_

"_Right."

* * *

_

_Many people are looking on Sakura and Neji while they both looked embarrassed. Sakura is not looking on Neji while Neji stays calm but deep inside he is very conscious. It is a very precious time of his life. It is the first time he has the guts to ask her if she wants to go home with him together._

_FLASKBACK _

"_Sakura, if you don't mind, would you like to go home with me. It's okay if you don't want to. I do understand."_

"_Sure. It's not always that a famous cool guy like you would asked an ordinary girl like me. Just be sure that no fan girls we'll come and chase me, got it?", Sakura replied with a smile that could melt anyone's heart._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"_Oi, Neji?", Sakura asked after she noticed Neji's silence._

"_Uhmm, sorry Sakura. I'm just thinking. Could you give me a chance to prove how much I care and really love you?", Neji asked in a serious tone._

_Sakura couldn't believe on what Neji had told her. Sakura stopped walking._

"_Í don't believe this. Neji is asking me? This isn't a dream, is it? If it is, please somebody just wake me up.", Sakura thought._

_But it isn't a dream. Nobody has woken her up. It is true. It is reality._

"_Ne, Sakura? I'm not forcing you into this. I'll accept whatever you will say.", Neji said._

"_YES…", Sakura whispered._

"_Nani?", Neji asked seriously._

"_I said YES… Do you want me to take it back?", Sakura whispered._

"_Are- you- serious?", Neji asked her hoping she would say yes._

"_Of course.", Sakura answered._

"_It is better this way. I should give him a chance. After all, he really proved how much he loves me. Through those years, he still waited though he knew how much I loved Sasuke. I don't want to get hurt anymore. Maybe, I could find on Neji what I am looking for-the things I never experienced on Sasuke, LOVE." Sakura thought while the arms of her loving suitor are around her._

_END OF FLASHBACK>>>

* * *

_

Back to reality…

"The things I did are right. I should focus more on Neji so that I could free myself from the hurtful feelings Sasuke brought me. I **must** love Neji- for the sake of my happiness. MAYBE… I will learn to love him.", Sakura whispered after recalling all the things that happened.

She continued lying on her bed thinking what will be the next thing that will happen after the incident. Sakura's eyes are starting to close now- the eyes that will lead her, for the last time, to the most wonderful thing she wanted to dream of- Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I guess this isn't a good chapter. I'm not really good in writing, huh? But it is a pleasure writing here and I am happy if you all appreciate. Feel free to review. )

* * *


	3. Alone

Stuck: Alone…

It was a very nice day for Sakura. She is having a good time with Neji as they both eat their lunch together in the field and talk about Shikamaru being dragged again by Inno.

"Yeah, and you know what, they told me that it is really funny. Shikamaru is already pleading to let him watch the clouds instead of going with her in a date. I pity Shikamaru.", Sakura laughed.

"Though they are like that, I know that deep inside they love each other.", Neji replied.

"Yup.", Sakura answered.

Silence.

"I really love you Sakura. I wish you really are in love with me also," Neji whispered in a very serious tone.

Sakura was very surprised upon hearing this. She never thought that Neji would ever say like that, not when they were in having a good time laughing.

"Of course I do.", Sakura said. _I wish I CAN do._

* * *

Later after another long silence, the bell rang signaling them about the next classes after lunch. The "couple" picks their things up and slowly walks down the field while casually holding hands together.

Sakura couldn't help but honestly picture the scene- The one in the right who is deeply in love with the other and the other one in the left who is trying to love him.

The classes end up soon. The bell rang telling everyone that the school is over. You could see many faces smiling for all of them are waiting for it. Almost everyone gather their things up while Sakura tirelessly arranges her books in the locker. She was very surprised when somebody tapped her shoulder. Sakura looked back and three smiling faces appeared in her view- Ino, Hinata and Temari.

Sakura then closed her locker and faced them.

"Now what?", Sakura said.

"Nothing.", the blushing Hinata answered while staring on the left of Sakura.

A confused Sakura look in to her left.

_That's why. It's NARUTO…_

Sakura gazed back to them.

"Oi, stop beating around the bush. Tell me what you want from me. Hey, have you forgotten? It's been years since we are all best of friends…And I memorize all of your attitudes. With that stupid smiling faces your giving me, you all want to tell me something. What's with all of you?", Sakura laughed.

"Oh, fine! We give up.!", Ino answered.

"**WE JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!", **the three shouted and hugged Sakura as if there were no tomorrows.

"Hey stop it. It's embarrassing", Sakura said.

"We are just missing you. It's because you are absent during our sleepover party several times now. After, you two have been together.", Temari sadly told her.

"Sorry. You know that's it the only way to forget HIM… right? So, I'm focusing on Neji, hoping I would.", Sakura replied.

The three nodded as a sign that they understand.

"Hey, speaking of HIM… here comes Sasuke.", Ino whispered.

"No kidding?", Sakura answered.

"Nope.", Ino answered back.

Sakura looked through the door and a figure having only those looks that attracted almost half of the girl students in the school stood there.

Puzzled, Sakura suddenly stood up and gathered her things.

"Guys, Let's go home.", Sakura said that looks more like an order rather than a statement.

The three nodded and went out to get their things on the other room leaving the two of them ALONE…

_Alone…

* * *

_

A/N: Hey guys, it is a short chapter, right? Anyways, feel free to review! I'll appreciate it.

If you're wondering about the three leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone, here's the answer:

1.There are two sections in Sakura's batch. Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru are on the same section while Neji, Ino, Hinata and Temari are on the other that's why the three left them alone. Actually, the sections are on the opposite direction that's why, when Neji walked Sakura on her room, they both went out their separate ways after, remember? )


	4. WHAT THE

Chapter 4: WHAT THE—

_STUPID SAKURA! With that move, you two are left together… ALONE…_

Sakura mentally slapped herself while coming back to her senses.

_Got to get out of here like fast!_

Sakura walked through her locker and finished arranging her books so she could get out from the room. Pressure is running up into her head while shivers are slowly showing on her actions.

_Come on! Faster! At Last! All done!_

Sakura cooled down herself. Standing on the front of the lockers, she slightly turned her head around. She is very curious about how Sasuke is doing and why there is so much silence.

On her vision, Sasuke is looking directly on her with hands on his chin. Locked on his eyes, Sakura bravely turned her whole body to him.

The man she ever dreamed of...

The man she cared for...

The man she wanted to be with...

The man she loved…

… is looking directly at her.

"Excuse me?", Sakura replied. She could feel her tongue froze after saying those words.

Silence.

"Earth to Sasuke!", Sakura said again.

Silence.

"Is there any problem?", Sakura said again. _This guy would never answer as always. Why did I expect anyway?_

"If there's none. I have to go now. My friends are already waiting outside.", Sakura walked disappointedly through the door.

"I forgot. Thanks for answering.", Sakura continuously answered in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Since the lockers are on the other side of the room, unfortunately for Sakura, she has to pass by on where Sasuke is sitting.

"Are you being sarcastic?", Sasuke FINALLY answered while Sakura stopped in front of him.

"No I'm not, am I?", Sakura smirked.

Sasuke stood up and walked in front of her.

"You are actually.", Sasuke answered.

"Why didn't you answer in the first place? I feel like I'm talking to the wind.", Sakura replied with a concern voice rather than with a mad one.

Silence.

"See?", Sakura sadly answered. She turned her back to hide her tears and walked but before she could continue walking, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"It is because it's better watching you than answering your questions.", Sasuke replied.

Sasuke, still holding her hand, stepped forward and whispered on her ears.

"You are beautiful", Sasuke whispered.

"Stop joking, Mr. Famous.", Sakura replied.

Silence.

"Sakura…

"What?"

...I love you since our freshman year…"

* * *

Sakura, in state of shock, couldn't believe on what she heard. She could feel like her whole world is slowly collapsing. Her visions are blurring. She could feel the pain on her head while Sasuke's words continuously ring on her head.

"You- serious-?"

"Yes… I would never ever lie to you."

_WHAT THE—

* * *

_

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! It's been a long time since I have updated! Anyways, feel free to correct me if I have any mistakes. See you next chapter! )


	5. Even though

"Sakura…

"What?"

"I love you since our freshman year…"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Even though…**

_Uchiha Sasuke… The man I loved… is in loved with me, too? This is not a joke is it…? No... Those eyes… onyx eyes... is telling me to believe him… and that he is saying the truth…_

"No Sasuke-kun, you are not… this must be a mistake… a big mistake… Yes… a big mistake… You are talking to the wrong person… Hello Sasuke? May I remind you… This is Sakura- a nobody..." Sakura answered nervously while gulping every word she is saying.

"This is a joke, isn't it?... tell me now… as in this moment… **NOW! TELL ME SASUKE!**...

Sakura is now kneeling, her hands on her sobbing face. She couldn't believe this… No.. She doesn't like to believe this.

"Sakura…

…Get up now.." Sasuke said while reaching out his hand.

"I don't want to disappoint you but… This… is… not… a… big… mistake… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… It's my fault… Please reach out for my hand and stand up… I don't want to see you cry…"

Sakura stood up without reaching the hand of Sasuke. Sasuke is disappointed.

"Sasuke, I have a boyfriend. And I don't want to hurt him. He really loves me. Even though…"

"Even though what?"

"Sorry, I have to go now…"

And there…

Sakura fled from the room leaving Sasuke with tears sliding down from his face.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Sasuke cry?... LOL!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! All of my reviewers have different opinions! I'm so confused on what to do…LOL! I guess I will surprise you all! Bye for now… )


End file.
